


Suicidal

by Kionalove



Series: Marvel AU's [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ears, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: The week of Bruce's birthday is coming up. Once the team finds out they come up with a plan that includes a lot of taking turns and maybe some sex.





	Suicidal

"Bruce." Clint cooed. He hummed a low and soft tune sending Bruce spiraling deeper into a sea of pleasure. As Clint countinued to suck, his soft hands ran through his hair, petting and lazily scratching his head like a dog. "Clint. . ." Bruce called, his voice low and shaky. He took one gasp before all the pressure once built in his groin began to spill, though Clint lapped it up same way.

"Happy birthday, Bruce Banner." Clint said, licking the remaining semen from his hand. A lazy smile was etched into Bruce's still blissful face, his cock still hard. Clint crawled off the covers opening the curtains to a wondrous blue sky, splashed with a bright blue and a brilliant yellow in the distance. "Come on." Clint urged but Bruce was more keen on sleeping so more.

Clint climbed back onto the bed straddling Bruce. Bruce didn't notice at first but Clint was hard and something pitch black in his hand. Clint waved the item front his face and thankfully he forgot about sleep. Bruce sat up slightly to get view of the object, he reached out and to take it but Clint firmly held on. A ring? He thought. It's stretchy he noticed but to a certain extent. In fact, he found out that it was firm and squeezed tight unless the subject it was latched onto stretched by itself. Bruce let his fingers run over something pointy and daring on the inside, carfully skimming over the tip.

Clint drew back gently and with the other hand he grasped Bruce's limp cock. A shear glint of mischief gave him away and Bruce began to push back. "Clint, what are you doing?" He questioned, a hand ready stop and advancments. The best thing Bruce loves about Clint is his hands. They were precise, careful, and the scars on them provide enough friction to make anyone curl away with pleasure, and that's precisely why Clint knows how control Bruce.

Clints grip tighted, repeating up and down until Bruce gave into the motion completely. Leaning head back and eyes closed, this was the perfect time for their plan. Just very briefly Clint let go and slipped the 'Cock stopper' as Tony liked to call it. The pointy part pierced bruces skin,the object clamping down with strength it didn't show before. Bruce tugged Clints hand away in an instant. "Now that, that is on we finally make our way to the comunual room." Clint said calmly. He gathered him self and waved him goodbye as he exited the room.

It took a moment to realize what had happened. Bruce looked down and there it was, wrapped around his cock and strangely enough pulsing. It emitted a blinking green glow. Really guys, he thought. He slipped from the bed pulling up his boxers in the process. He didn't even bother putting on some pants or a shirt. Why should He? It was his birthday and besides he had a very good guess of what was going to happen. They've always talked about the idea of. . . Whatever, that's probably not what their doing. Bruce grabbed the thick long blanket and made his way to the communal room.

Everyone was there, each wearing their usual clothing with glances coming his way. He plopped on the couch constantly shifting. I should've worn some more descent clothes, he pouted. Silence filled the air, so heavy Bruce just had to close his eyes. Once he opened them again Tony stood in front him, setting down his coffee. He crawled into the large blanket with him, pressing kisses into skin in a sudden motion, one hand placed over his boxers. He strayed until he reached his nipple, Tony took one long lick at it, earning a long shaky moan from Bruce who,for the most part, was shuddering from just the touch. Tony latched on sucking harshly and gently brushing his hand in Bruce's curly chest hair.

Thor stepped behind the couch, bending down to nip at his ear. Oh dear, Bruce was sure at this point Tony could feel the ever growing bulge. He was right. Tony cupped the cock through the fabric rubbing the evident precome in ever so slowly but had enough pressure to keep him wanting more. They'd never done this before, and never seen him fully naked with Bruce being extra cautious but now was not the day to be self conscious.

Others began to settle near Bruce, touching, cuddling, rubbing, Steve must've had a foot fetish of some kind 'cause next thing he knows a slimy tongue is wrapping around his toes. Bruce wanted, no, he needed someone to-

"Alright guys, that's enough." Said Clint. They all glanced over at him at the door way. The word horny running deep, still searing behind their eyes but a deal was a deal. On the first day of the week of Bruce's birthday the one with a letter in their name closest A has dibs over him.

They reluctantly pulled away, lingering as if to leave an impression in Bruce. This was the first day.


End file.
